


Джахилия

by NatBarrett



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: «И уже Мы сотворили человека из сухой звонкой глины, из влажной и изменившейся. И джиннов Мы сотворили еще раньше из знойного огня, сильного и бездымного».Коран, 15:26-27





	Джахилия

***********************************************************************************************  
Джахилия  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/6645036  
***********************************************************************************************

Направленность: Слэш  
Автор: Барретт. (https://ficbook.net/authors/270113)

 

Фэндом: D.Gray-man  
Рейтинг: PG-13

Жанры: Романтика, Драма, Мистика, Hurt/comfort, AU, Мифические существаПредупреждения: OOC  
Размер: Мини, 16 страниц  
Кол-во частей: 1  
Статус: закончен

Описание:  
«И уже Мы сотворили человека из сухой звонкой глины, из влажной и изменившейся. И джиннов Мы сотворили еще раньше из знойного огня, сильного и бездымного».  
Коран, 15:26-27

Публикация на других ресурсах: Уточнять у автора/переводчика

 

Когда выпал первый снег, крышу завалило так сильно, что, казалось, будто она прогнулась под весом твёрдой многотонной воды, потолки под тяжестью этой начинали давить сверху, совсем забирая то ничтожно маленькое пространство, что у них было. Когда спустя первую зимнюю неделю потеплело, снег начал таять, пробираясь сквозь узкие щели и маленькие пазы и пробоины; талая и мутная вода капала сверху на протёртый можжевельник пола, капли отбивали цикличный счёт.

Вайзли под этот счёт засыпал, завернувшись в серое покрывало, словно в большой анамнион, пытался заткнуть уши, но кровь быстро приливала к их кончикам, покалывала мышцы изнутри, и приходилось слушать, смотреть во всё ещё прогнувшийся потолок и считать: кап-кап-кап, засыпая под бесконечно сбитый счёт, три раза по тридцать, семь раз по четырнадцать.

Вайзли слышал от других: здесь демоны ходят. Прямо под ликом святого Стилиана, они – эфемерные, скользят тут и там постоянно, хоть и не задерживаясь, но ты их всё равно не увидишь, глупый Вайзли (раз – парадокс), не увидишь демонов Демоническим глазом (два – парадокс). Черти эти, говорят они, ходят прямо сквозь тела, тянут руки к сердцу и сжимают его, без возможности вырвать. 

Вайзли в рассказы эти давно не верил.

Он считал: кап-кап-кап, второй раз по тридцать, а потом – сбитый счёт, Вайзли тёр устало выжженный на лбу чёрно-золотой глаз и за хрипом и храпом соседских беспризорников, и за отстукивающей по потемневшему можжевельнику водой ему казалось: кто-то скользил по комнате, медленно, не отбрасывая опасных теней, не оставляя после себя следы и запахи, храня их при себе и не делясь с другими. Вайзли давно в рассказы не верил, но всматривался в пыльную темноту усталыми глазами и иногда ему виделось, что плотное тёмное облако удушливой пыли ходило меж кроватей и взмывало к потолку.

Вайзли сбивался со счёта: третий раз по четырнадцать и начинал заново, закрывая глазные яблоки веками и чёрно-золотое пятно на лбу - мокрыми ладонями.

Ему дали прозвище: Вайзли, за то, что умничал много, говорил непонятно, и Вайзли, слово такое гордое и красивое, звучало для него теперь лишь с насмешкой и недоверием. Ему дали второе прозвище: Демонический глаз, за марку на лбу, идеально-ассиметрично ровную, прямо посреди лобного бугра; глаз - нечеловеческий, с чёрным белком и золотым зрачком. Казалось иногда, зрачок двигается по чёрной материи, пытается вырваться за золотые границы и – видит. Даже большее, чем обычные глаза.

Вайзли гнал мысли из головы, что так мешали заснуть (они – и этот бесконечный счёт разбившихся капель), но стоило им только покинуть собственную голову, как сквозь замёрзшее усталое тело проходили частицы тёмной пыли, сжимались вокруг сердца, скользили через рёбра, да уходили ни с чем, давая выдохнуть сжавшимся в испуге лёгким. Вайзли закрывал глаза, но следил золотом другого зрачка, как чёрное облако отплывает к другой кровати.

С каждым днём (ночью) оно начинало принимать всё боле ясные очертания, из круглого став овальным, неровным, с намёком на человеческую фигуру.

У Вайзли спросили в очередной раз – новичок, только подобранный с улицы: что это такое у тебя на лбу? Голос у новичка был тихий, но до боли хриплый, он разрезал чёрную густоту ночи и прикрывал чахоточной пеленой звуки разбившийся воды. Вайзли слушал этот голос, и вопрос, повторённый вновь и вновь, но сам лишь молчал в ответ.

Они спали все – до единого, лежали между тонкими матрасами и давящими ночными звуками, накрывались с головой серой шерстью и спали, Вайзли чувствовал каждый сонный вздох и стон, хрип и выдох, каждое произнесённое где-то на границе Морфея и Гипноса слово. Они же не слышали ничего: ни собственные звуки, ни уханье сов за немытыми стёклами, ни столкновения влаги и можжевельника.

И шаги бесшумные они не слышали. Вайзли их тоже не мог уловить ухом, но чувствовал, как прогибается под чёрным силуэтом Песочного человека скрипучий пол. Чувствовал, как рука тянется к нему, ведёт по плечам, не замечая испуганного, но внимательного взгляда, и кладёт ладонь на грудь, там, где бьётся сердце в переплетении аорты и артерий. Ладонь эта хотела проникнуть глубже, обойдя рёбра, хотела схватить само сердце и прервать чужую жизнь, но её накрыла рука, бледная, что звонкая сухая глина, сжала за плотное запястье и оттолкнула от себя.

(хотела – притянуть ближе, и сердце заныло с невиданной ране тоской, потянулось чужой руке навстречу).

Демон, или Песочный человек, или ифрит – кто бы он ни был, отступил озадаченно, мазнул руками по воздуху. И лицо его, едва видное в темноте, вдруг прорезалось: ровный нос и кривая улыбка, золотые глаза на белых веках и тёмная кожа, словно не белая и не смуглая, а могильно-серая. Вайзли распахнул глаза – и дьявол, или Бука, или шайтан, кто бы он ни был, исчез.

* * *

Новичок тот пытался научить его молитвам, ведь он сам, лежа под одеялом на соседней кровати, смотрел, как вертится на лбу Демонический глаз, а руки Вайзли хватаются за воздух, и говорил потом: повторяй, отче наш, и Вайзли повторял, чувствуя чужой взгляд на себе, стоял на уставших коленях, а Святой Стилиан, покровитель этого места, улыбался с иконы так спокойно и равнодушно, неспособный защитить от вторжения кого-бы-он-ни-было, и толку-то от него было?

\- Ты видишь его, - дёрнул новичок его за хлопковый рукав, заставив обернуться на свой голос, перестав озираться в опасливых поисках, - потому что вот. – И ткнул себя прямо посередине лба, больно, наверное, ткнул, но виду не показал.

Вайзли хмыкнул и покачал головой.

На улице падал снег – крыша опять опасливо проседала, и чистые сверкающие снежинки слепили глаза и путались в рыжеватых неприкрытых волосах. Вайзли вытягивал руки, и снежинки падали на раскрытые ладони, тая на розовой коже, оставляя после себя влажные солёные дорожки. На другой стороне – тыльной, шершавой – сходили красные следы от розги, что била за непослушание и, иногда, - просто так, когда у служителя настроение плохое, когда на вопрос отвечаешь со смешинкой и говоришь про джиннов и Песочного человека, и тебя бьют и выгоняют из класса, где сидят, затаившись, другие испуганные сироты, понуро шмыгая носами и опасливо косясь на сильно бьющие срезанные ветки в чужих руках.

Новичок сидел двумя этажами выше и смотрел на него через высокое узкое окно, смотрел понуро и уныло, глаза у него были большие и ярко-синие, щека, испещрённая красным узким шрамом, походила на узор, метку, как у самого Вайзли, но рисунок её остался от неаккуратных стежков толстых нитей, а не от краски и острой иглы, как у самого Вайзли. Боязливо помахал ему рукой и опять отвернулся, боясь учительского гнева.

На рыхлом снеге оставались следы в форме чужих ступней, Вайзли видел: следы это были не его, они принадлежали тяжёлому воздуху, а точнее – тому, кто в этом воздухе прятался, заполняя его частицы собственной плотностью, плавно появлялся в моросящей зимней прохладе Лондона, вначале – тёмным силуэтом, потом – гештальтом хлыща-аристократа, высокого, с приглаженными волосами и в тёмном кашемировом пальто, вот только кожа его светилась могильной мертвечиной, совершенно однотонная и бледно-чёрная, на ней сверкали плавающие в белках жёлтые зрачки и мелькали белые зубы за тонкими улыбающимися губами. Слишком знакомый, но ускользающий, к нему хотелось тянуться из всех сил, прикоснуться к коже и волосам, но что-то останавливало. 

Вайзли так и стоял с протянутыми и давно замёрзшими кистями рук, позволяя снежинками теряться среди линий его ладони, и человек этот, или кто бы он ни был, взял его руки в свои, повернул тыльной стороной вверх и прошёлся пальцами по оставленным розовеющим следам; казалось, что они сейчас исчезнут, но Вайзли знал, как долго хранит память тела эти побои.

Вайзли чувствовал, как бурлит кровь по венам, готовая выпрыснуться на чистое полотно снега и дорогой кашемир чужой одежды, избавляя сердце от кислорода и – от сжимающего лёгкие страха.

Пальцы в перчатках очертили ровные тонкие следы ударов, надавили несильно, но заставив зашипеть от боли.

\- И в чём этот очаровательный юноша так провинился? – разрезая пугающую тишину, спросил мужчина, отпуская его руки, которые тут же опустились вниз и сжали ткань по швам дырявых брюк.

Голос его был тягучий, медленный и тихий, влетал в уши и оставался, плавал в черепной коробке. Глаз на лбу пульсировал острой болью, метался по границам человеческой кожи, недоумевая, почему он тут заперт, рвался навстречу чужой тёмной силе, но поделать ничего не мог.

\- Наш Бог не любит шутки и сказки, и чужую веру, как всякий Бог вообще, - язык слушался неохотно, словно пытался остановить, остеречь, замереть до того, как мысли в голове соберутся в целое и единое, способное дать ответ на вопрос: что делать.  
\- Бог любит молитвы и подчинение, - ответил мужчина с лёгкой улыбкой. – Но право выбора даёт.

Кто вы, надо бы спросить, вытолкнуть из пересохшей глотки.

\- Какого выбора? – просипел Вайзли вместо этого, смотря вверх, ловя чужой внимательный взгляд.  
\- Он сотворил нас и вас, чтобы мы поклонялись Ему, жили честно и праведно, уповали чужое всемогущество. Мы отвернулись от Него, и Он ничего не смог поделать, лишь оставил нас гореть в пламени собственной ненависти.

Пространство пронзило вибрацией отзвуков колокола, гремящего где-то сверху, и Вайзли вскинул глаза на стоящего напротив мужчину. Благие звуки эти, говорят отгоняли злую силу, ту, что предала Бога, ту, что должна крыться под тоннами слоев земли и грязи, и звук колокольный должен очищать вибрациями помутневший воздух. Но мужчина, поймав его взгляд, лишь улыбнулся.

\- Я создан из знойного пламени, очищающего все грехи, чистого, без дыма и гари, и золотые колокола, переплавленные в грязном огне, оставляющим после себя смок и пепел, мне не страшны.

Колокол отбил по ушам ещё семь раз и замолчал, но в ушах до сих пор стоял звон, уходящий медленно и постепенно.

\- Как тебя зовут, мальчик?  
\- Меня прозвали Вайзли. В насмешку. Ещё меня прозвали Демоническим глазом. Но это слишком долго выговаривать. Когда-то меня, вроде, именовали Уиллом, но точно за это поручиться не могу. Когда-то у меня не было этой метки, когда-то мне не давали прозвищ, когда-то…

Он замолчал, поджав губы, смотря на веселье в глазах наклонившегося к нему мужчины.

\- Я буду звать тебя Вайзли, но не в насмешку, мой мальчик.

Он стянул перчатки, и кожа его рук была на вид идеально гладкой, но такой же серой, с почерневшими длинными ногтями. Вдоль ладоней шли набухшие бесцветные вены, перекатывая по организму кровь, возможно, чернильную, возможно, обычную, светло-красную. Тонкие пальцы потянулись к лицу Вайзли, и тот отпрянул, повинуясь спасающим инстинктам организма, вылепленного из глины, но уйти не смог, почувствовал леденящее прикосновение к своей тёплой коже, к метке-глазу на лбу и тот… Успокоился. Перестал метаться в своей клетке, смирился, и боль, проникшая уже в затылок, вдруг прекратилась, заставив поддаться навстречу чужим (родным) прикосновениям и закрыть глаза.

И открыл он их только из-за знакомого оклика, испуганно отпрянул от ласкающей руки и обернулся. Снег терялся в седых волосах новичка, он махал руками, показывая краснеющие ладони, но на губах его играла широкая улыбка, словно наказания он и добивался. Мужчина стоял рядом, засунул руки в карманы пальто и отступил на шаг, не оставляя никаких следов на снегу.

\- Бог и его шутки не понял? – весело спросил мужчина, кинув взгляд на новичка. 

Вайзли нахмурился, постарался от него отойти, но новичка, кажется, тот вовсе не смущал, он поведал о том, как его выгнали с занятия, растирая при этом горящие покрасневшие пальцы, и Вайзли беспомощно посмотрел на мужчину. 

Тот исчез.

\- Послушай.

Новичок замолчал.

\- Послушай, - повторил Вайзли и на всякий случай ещё раз огляделся, - кто, рождаясь, вышел из пламени и живёт сейчас во тьме, повернувшись к Богу спиной?

Новичок прищурился. 

\- Я тебя не понимаю, - признался он и озадаченно взъерошил седые волосы, как делал всегда, когда не знал, что сказать. 

* * *

Ночь пришла быстро и незаметно, зимой темнело рано, и час отбоя не был неожиданностью – его начинали ждать с того самого момента, как солнце уходило за горизонт. Вайзли стянул с голых ног ботинки и потёр пальцами царапины и мозоли на ступнях, морщась от боли, но привыкнув к ней. Новичок смотрел на его кровоточащие ноги с ужасом, порываясь что-то сказать, но молчал, смотрел несколько долгих мгновений огромными синими глазами, а после спрятался под одеялом.

Вайзли ещё долго глядел во тьме и тишине на его узкую худую спину, наблюдая, как расслабилась она, когда сам новичок провалился в сон, как выровнялось его дыхание и тихое сопение вырвалось изо рта.

Кровать прогнулась под чужим весом, заставив Вайзли испуганно откинуть одеяло и посмотреть направо. Мужчина сидел рядом с ним, в белой накрахмаленной рубашке и распущенными кудрявыми волосами ниже лопаток, он смотрел на спину новичка, словно пытаясь что-то разглядеть на ней, но нашёл ничего интересного и перевёл взгляд на шумно дышащего Вайзли. 

\- Ты знаешь, откуда это у тебя?

Его пальцы описали в воздухе длинную дугу, замерли на мгновение, а после – осторожно коснулись глаза на лбу, вновь принося успокоение телу. Вайзли неосознанно поддался вперёд, позволяя пальцам скользнуть по скулам и заправить рыжеватые пряди волос за уши.

\- Я не помню. Я ничего не помню до момента, как оказался здесь. Сёстры звали меня Демоническим глазом, а иногда и просто демоном, и метка эта, красная и вспухшая, болела денно и нощно. 

Костяшки пальцев прошлись по впалой щеке и исчезли в ворохе одеяла и простыни.

\- Не помнишь… Как жаль. Эту метку дал тебе я, чтобы ты мог меня чувствовать, и с ней случайно вытолкнул все твои воспоминания, оставив на тебе лишь клеймо проклятого. Мальчик мой, - вздохнул он, и руки его серые и холодные нащупали дрожащую теплоту красных ладоней Вайзли. – Уилл. Прости меня. 

В горле пересохло, и язык онемел, отказываясь двигаться, выталкивать изо рта слова, которые сейчас были нужны ему как никогда. 

\- За что? – всё-таки выдавил он и вырвал ладони из чужих рук, заставив мужчину поморщиться, как от зубной боли. – Кто ты вообще?  
\- Ты называл меня Тики – я ничего против не имел и не имею. Я сам тебе так представился когда-то и со временем даже поверил, что оно и есть моё настоящее имя. Я – марид, и у меня бесконечное множество обликов, но принимаю я лишь этот, чтобы ты не пугался. Чтобы ты узнал меня, мой мальчик.

Вдох застрял где-то в гортани, да так там и остался, Вайзли понял, что перестал дышать, только когда Тики осторожно тронул его за грудную клетку, напротив сердца. Воздух наполнил лёгкие, расправляя их, как подол платья на ветру. Третий глаз был спокоен и доволен, словно большой сытый кот на коленях хозяина, а сердце билось о дугообразные кости рёбер. 

Тоже просилось на руки?

\- Я джинн, что так хотел исполнить твоё желание, но потерял тебя, - разрушил бездыханную тишину мягкий голос Тики, и руки его опять сжали руки Вайзли. – Хочу вернуть тебя, мальчик, но чувствую лишь твой звенящий страх и твоё испуганное непонимание. Я был создан из чистого пламени, а ты - из изменчивой звонкой глины, и поэтому я расплавил тебя, заставив принять другую форму. Такую незнакомую мне… - Он шумно выдохнул. - …и знакомую одновременно. Что же ты, совсем не помнишь, как мы ловили карпов, и как ты гонялся за своей ручной лягушкой, как я выжигал глаз на твоём лбу, только бы ты мог лучше меня почувствовать, а вместо этого перестал чувствовать совсем и исчез от меня?

Язык прошёлся поверх сухих губ, словно бритвой, и тонкая потрескавшаяся кожа, кажется, кое-где лопнула, и в рот попал железный привкус красных капель. Вайзли смотрел исподлобья, давно пришёл в себя, но не верил ни единому слову Тики, что смотрел так грустно и проникновенно.

\- Обещаю, мой мальчик, однажды ты вспомнишь всё, и я заберу тебя отсюда, - выдохнул Тики, до боли сжав пальцы Вайзли.  
\- Все демоны только и делают, что обещают, - прошипел тот в ответ, выдёргивая собственные кисти из чужого захвата.

* * *

Вайзли думал, что это его первая зима, которую он провёл не на улице.

По бокам – сырые кирпичные стены, снизу – скрипящий деревянный пол, а сверху – протекающая крыша с колоколом на самой вершине. Раньше за ночлег приходилось отдавать непомерные деньги, которые зарабатывались с большим трудом. Пока…

Что-то не произошло. Вайзли не помнил – словно кое-что важное закрыли от глаз его памяти, но чувствовал, чего-то не хватает; оно рвалось наружу, билось о закрытые стенки черепа, но оставалось невидимым. Зато глаз, не принадлежащий ему, коронующий лоб, словно насмехаясь, крутился, вертелся в разные стороны, заглядывая под кожу, и мышцы, и кости, смотрел на картины воспоминаний. Он – знал.

Знал и Тики, севший на кровать и скрестивший ноги в грязных туфлях прямо на бело-серых простынях; положил подбородок на кулак и смотрел вокруг скучающе, останавливая долгий взгляд лишь на Вайзли.

\- Знаешь, что такое Джахилия? – буднично спросил он. 

Вайзли казалось – стук его сердца в этой недотишине слышно всем, слышно – Тики, который улыбался так понимающе, хоть и отстранённо, и будто издевался, говорил с ним своим мягким голосом, совсем не выжидая ответов, скользил временами руками по укрытым шерстью коленям Вайзли и останавливался на щиколотках, задумчиво их сжимая и опять говоря, говоря, говоря.

\- Джахилией, мальчик мой Вайзли, зовётся в Священном писании тот период, когда Бог, сущий на Небесах, не желал показываться людям, а кафиры исповедовали язычество. Дикие времена невежества, когда люди истинно не знали, не догадывались и не веровали, - сообщил Тики ровно, всматриваясь в лицо Вайзли. Тот закрыл глаза.

Закрыл глаза – но всё равно всё видел. Улыбка Тики пробивалась сквозь закрытые веки, мельтешила перед глазами, руки плясали в жестовом танце, а волосы падали на широкие плечи, уходя за спину тяжёлыми волнами. 

Вайзли открыл глаза и увидел склонившееся над собой тело – тёмное лицо с широкой улыбкой и сверкающее золото глаз.

\- Ты – джинн, исполняющий желания? – прошептал он в глухую тьму, в нависшее над собой тело, и улыбка Тики померкла, сделав лицо злее и задумчивей.  
\- Чего ты хочешь, Вайзли? – выдохнул он покорно.

Новичок лежал на соседней койке. Его имя было Аллен, и если прозвище новичок вскоре исчезнет – через неделю, месяц, два, то имя, данное матерью пред ликом Бога, останется с ним навсегда, если он его на забудет – тогда получит прозвища. Аллен спал, как большая кошка, спокойно, но чутко, легко просыпался и легко засыпал, что для многих было недостижимой способностью. Вайзли знал: у Аллена на спине неровные розовые бугры, заживающие безумно медленно и безумно болезненно; Вайзли знал, как кричит Аллен от боли, он слышал это, сидя прямо на полу за дверью, прижав колени к груди.

\- Убей отца Мартина, - легко слетело с языка Вайзли, словно он просил у него уже не впервые, и со стороны людей, не видящих склонившегося над ним марида, это могло бы показаться молитвой. 

У того губы опять изломались в усмешке – довольной, широкой и кровожадной. Он провёл пальцами по волосам Вайзли (глаз дёрнулся вбок, навстречу касаниями, но Тики не обратил внимания), и захватили щёки, сжимая их, прижимая кожей к зубам. Вайзли медленно выдохнул.

\- Как пожелаешь.

И растворился в желейной темноте.

Лёгкие будто судорогой сводило. Вайзли вздохнул, и они медленно наполнились затхлым воздухом, отлипая от внутренней стороны рёбер. Аллен свернулся в клубок, подтягивая колени к груди, спина его была закрыта хлопком ночной одежды, но Вайзли видел и не раз, что таит его белая кожа.

Следы, что оставил отец Мартин, его рука, его смоченная в воде розга.

Не мне решать, кто заслужил наказания.  
Думалось Вайзли.  
Но если я могу, как же отказаться?

* * *

\- Ты знаешь, сердце было будто жиром заплывшее, билось тяжело-тяжело, медленно, я почти не слышал, а кровь во тьме казалась желчью, густой и вязкой, марала руки и падала на потёртый можжевельник. Однажды я подарил тебе сердце человека, избившего тебя из-за пары шиллингов, помнишь? Он почти что сломал твой нос и отобрал деньги, оставил в замаранном кровью снегу, пока тебя не увидал я, не услышал имя и не принёс остывающий орган прямо в голых руках.  
\- И я принял его?

Вайзли думал, что чистые падающие кристаллы снега будут скользит сквозь тело Тики, словно тот – бесплотен и бескровен, состоит из чистого пламени, и спирит его – лишь пелена, незримая для других, не осязаемая.

Однако снежинки застревали в его собранных на затылке волосах, в воротнике кашемирового пальто, падали на открытую серую шею и пальцы и мгновенно же таяли, оставаясь лишь высыхающими каплями воды. 

Дыхание учащалось, а всё из-за сердца – то чардаш отплясывало, стоило Тики оказаться рядом, словно тянулось к чужим прозрачным рукам, словно оно – узнавало, как и все обострившееся чувства, а сам Вайзли, его глаза, его сознание – нет. Кожа полыхала узорами от его прикосновений, осторожных и мимолётных, чужие пальцы, упакованные в перчатки, касались легко и эфемерно: тонких запястий и алеющих скул, белой шеи и каштана отросших до плеч волос.

\- Ты принял его, взял прямо из моих рук, коснувшись наждаком своих ладоней оленьей кожи моих перчаток. Смотрел так задумчиво, сжимал в руках, и кровь бежала между твоими пальцами. – Тики тихо рассмеялся и посмотрел куда-то вверх. – Я взгляда от тебя оторвать не мог: грязного, худого, лохматого, что уличный воробей, со стекающей с рук кровью и горящими глазами. Тогда мы впервые заговорили, но знал я тебя к тому времени уже четыре месяца – с промозглого октября.  
\- То был январь?  
\- Январь… Середина. Самый холодный период, лёд собирался в уголках в твоих глаз, в волосах и ресницах, кожа загрубела и покраснела. Ты кашлял безостановочно, я думал, что умрёшь, но ты оказался даже сильнее, чем мне ожидалось. Я был в то время лишь заинтересован тобой, слегка, не более, - вздохнул он. Опустил голову и внимательно посмотрел на Вайзли жёлтыми зрачками, в которых не было уже ни намёка на усмешку. – Но всё изменилось, стоило тебе лишь протянуть руки к моим, держащим чужое сердце, и коснуться меня через слой чужой кожи. 

Вайзли отвернулся, скрывая улыбку. Та рвалась так отчаянно, что удержать было невозможно, ведь в голосе джинна, марида, что отвернулся от лика Божьего, звучало столько надежды; и он кричал внутренне: вспомни, мальчик мой, вспомни всё то, что я сказал, увидь своими собственными глазами; и пульсирующая метка на лбу давила на мозги прямо через кости.

И Вайзли помнил.

Январь был и впрямь холодный, слепил глаза, склеивая длинные пушистые ресницы, вырывал кашель из лёгких, застревал противной мокротой в воспалённом горле. Уилл достал себе ботинки – настоящая свиная кожа, поношенные, правда, но тёплые и обитые внутри мехом, и это грело его и изнутри, и снаружи. 

Другое дело: ему приходилось прижимать набранный в горсть колющий снег к ноющей переносице, что познала поцелуй крепкого кулака, а другой рукой перекатывать в пальцах оставшийся шиллинг, лишившись всего остального парами кварталами отсюда. Насчёт носа Уилл переживал мало, не отсохнет, а вот мысли об отобранных деньгах отдавались вяжущим разочарованием в грудине. Жить было не на что, как и обычно.

Ночами спалось беспокойно и холодно. Казалось, что за ним наблюдает кто-то, осторожно и с интересом, прячась за границами тьмы и воздуха, не показываясь человеческому взору, хочет подойти ближе и прикоснуться, но медлит и наблюдает своими блуждающими в каком-то другом мире глазами. Уилл уже не боялся даже, отворачивался спиной, позволяя тьме окутывать себя, а наблюдателю этому подступить ближе, рассеивая частицы пыли.

До ночи было далеко, и сейчас Уилл чувствовал, что никто не смотрит на него, не обращает внимания, скользя лишь растерянными взглядами мимолётных прохожих по дранному пальто и бегущей меж пальцев алой крови. 

Кровь капала на снег, оставляя там круги-овалы с неровными размытыми границами, впитывалась глубже, возможно, достигая холодной, ждущей весны земли. Уилл остановился, глядя себе под ноги, на пятна крови, что с каждой секундой становились реже и мельче, и отстранил от ноющего носа пальцы, медленно вдыхая запах улиц Лондона.

Тьма кралась незаметно. Она была невидимой, но воздух сгущался вокруг неё, и плавал в лёгких, застревая там старой гнилью. Уилл откашлялся, и та покинула лёгкие с вязкой зелёной слюной, падая на снег к крови и грязи. Взгляд поднять было до одури страшно, и глаза смотрели на следы, оставленные в снегу; к ним прибавлялись новые, тоже красные, тёмные и крупные, капали тяжело и громко, пробивая в хрупкой замёрзшей воде неровные пазы, достигали земли. Дрожащие пальцы выронили шиллинг, и тот, блестя железными боками, юркнул на землю, скрываясь от взора.

Тогда он почувствовал тепло. И замёрзшие конечности, потерявшие чувствительность, вдруг отогрелись, и кровь изнутри забегала по венам, разнося это тепло по всему телу. Уилл поднял голову.

Тьма смотрела на него с интересом; она предстала перед ним высоким мужчиной, что сжимал в губах тлеющую сигарету, безумно красивым мужчиной, но кожа его была, что у несвежего мертвеца – бескровной, серой, а глаза сверкали ярким золотом, всматриваясь внимательно. 

Тепло исходило от рук, что держали сердце. Казалось, что оно до сих пор бьётся, колебля воздух, гоняет кровь. Казалось, конечно, не боле, но оно было почти что горячим, медленно остывающим на этом морозе, пачкало дорогую кожу перчаток с трещинами, и кровь, некогда плотной пеленой обвивающая его, ныне стекала по мясистым стенкам.

\- Оно билось загнанно и тяжело, что у зайца, бежавшего от лисы, - поведал мужчина. Голос затуманивал, обволакивал, вводил в ступор, словно был не человеческий. – Я сжал пальцы вокруг него, и сказал хозяину: я джинн, исполняющий желания, и тот лишь попросил убрать руки. Ну я и убрал: потянув с ними сердце, отрывая от крупной аорты, проходя через грудную клетку, и зайчонок даже вскрикнуть не успел, повалившись тяжело наземь.

Уилл молчал, думая, то ли псих перед ним, то ли демон во плоти. На психа не походил вовсе, смотрел на мальчика золотыми ясными глазами, и без того пустой желудок сжимало и перекручивало от… 

Страха  
И выжидания?

Он вытянул руки вперёд, так, словно просил милостыню, сжал упрямые губы. На пальцах засыхала собственная кровь, приобретая множество оттенков: красный, оранжевый, коричневый, она пряталась в складках и линиях ладоней.

\- Джинн, - начал Уилл, но голос подвёл, мелко дрогнув хрипотцой. Тонкие брови мужчины вскинулись вверх. 

Хотелось лишь согреть озябшие пальцы и стереть собственную кровь чужой. 

Сердце опустилось на дрожащие ладони, соприкасаясь с перчатками мужчины, что задержал это прикосновение на долгие секунды. Оно и вправду грело, как ничто иное не грело Уилла уже долгие месяцы. Он сжал его сильнее, и остатки жидкой крови стекли по его костяшкам и запястьям.

\- Ты можешь звать меня Тики, - сказал мужчина вечные мгновения спустя, и в голосе его слышалось приглушённое восхищение и больная нежность. Пальцы в перчатках вытащили из кармана монеты, даже в большем количестве, чем их до этого отобрал заяц, и опустили их в глубокий карман пальто Уилла. – Совсем не боишься?

Сухой язык прошёлся по губам.

\- Честно? До безумия.

Тики смеялся громко и счастливо, словно проживал лучшие мгновения в своей жизни.

Сердце выпало из дрожащих рук на снег, когда он схватил Уилла за руки и потянул за собой.

* * *

К хорошему быстро привыкаешь.

Это Вайзли и не любил больше всего.

Морозы грянули внезапно, и крыша перестала протекать, отдав в распоряжение Вайзли всю тишину в ночи. Но спалось ему всё равно беспокойно, и причиной тому было око, что венчало лоб в его середине. Ему было неудобно и тесно в оболочке светлой кожи и людской глупости, и оно рвалось за их границы, но сидело крепко, своими попытками оставляя лишь жгучие невидимые метки на чужом теле.

Успокаивалось, правда, стоило лишь тишине в ночи разрушиться скрипом кровати, которая прогибалась под таким осязаемым телом Тики; его руки были прохладные и гладкие, ладонь одной ложилась на лоб, прямо поверх глаза, и тот затихал резко, хотя боль ещё долго оставалась памяткой в голове. Другая рука Тики обычно останавливалась на простыне, в жалких сантиметрах от ладони самого Вайзли, но не решалась касаться.

\- Ты вспомнил что-нибудь ещё? – спрашивал он обычно, и Вайзли, желая только того, чтобы приносящие спокойствие чужие руки касались его вечно, качал головой. 

К хорошему быстро привыкаешь, в который раз думалось ему, и поэтому он старался не привыкать к спокойной ночной тишине, не разбавленной бьющими по полу и нервам каплями. И к Тики, конечно; с ним было до одури хорошо.

\- Хочешь, заберу тебя отсюда? – спросил он буднично как-то раз, сидя прямо между Вайзли и Алленом. Аллен его не видел, но чувствовал, и ёжился как-то неуютно каждый раз в чужом присутствии, неосознанно отодвигался от Вайзли, рядом с которым Тики и находился неизменно. 

У Аллена на коленях сидел крупный кот со светлой шерстью; тому соседство с маридом тоже было не по душе, и он жался к Аллену, выпустив когти в плотную ткань его штанов. Вайзли когтей не выпускал и не ёжился, он послушно позволил Тики сесть почти впритык, касаясь бедром своего бедра, позволил прохладным рукам аккуратно убрать лезущие в глаза волосы за уши. Позволил выдохнуть вопрос почти что на самое ухо, хоть никто их бы всё равно не услышал.

Ответить, правда, не мог. Только дёрнул плечами неопределённо, отворачиваясь к Аллену, смотря, как тот пропускает тонкие пальцы через шерсть всё ещё недовольного кота и тихо переговаривается с ним; Аллен – чудо, и этот мир явно его не заслужил, иногда думалось Вайзли.

О себе думалось гораздо худшее.

Кот Аллену не отвечал, но того это не смущало. Он улыбался мягко и открыто, гладил его под подбородком, отросшими кривыми ногтями чеша загрубевшую уличную кожу под мехом. Тики следил за ними с вялым интересом, и когда его пальцы спутались в нечёсаных волосах Вайзли, тот не смог сдержать усмешки. Чувствовать себя котом не хотелось, и он недовольно сбросил с себя чужую ладонь.

\- Даже не спросишь, куда? – подал он голос опять, перебивая Аллена. Золотые шерстинки висели в воздухе и оседали на коже и – особенно – языке. Аллен об этом и сообщал, смеясь, зарываясь носом в грязную блохастую шерсть кота, но выглядел при этом так счастливо, что Вайзли улыбался сам. У Аллена, Вайзли знал, до сих пор так ныла спина, что спать на ней было невозможно. – А ведь я уже говорил тебе, много раз. 

Кот спрыгнул на землю, тряся головой, пытаясь понять, с чего ему столько любви перепало. Аллен сидел спиной, не смотрел, но Вайзли видел, как он напрягся, стоило ему открыть рот и спокойной сказать:

\- Я не помню.

Аллен сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.

Наверное, думал, что Вайзли сходит с ума. Давно уже думал, устал реагировать на каждое непонятное слово, на каждый направленный в (пустую) тьму взгляд.

В своих молитвах, говорил вечно бдящий Тики, Аллен уже молится больше за Вайзли, чем за кого-либо другого.  
Мир не заслужил такого человека, в который раз убеждался Вайзли.

Аллен встал со скамьи, и застоявшийся воздух вокруг него затанцевал мелкими пыльными снежинкам, взмывая вверх, после – оседая на землю. Аллен был ослепительно белый: седой нимб волос на голове, потерявшие всякий цвет ресницы, бледная-бледная, не любящая солнце кожа и простая белая одежда, скрывающаяся за серой шерстью от морозов. Тики всё шутил: крыльев за спиной не хватает. Вайзли казалось, что это даже не шутка вовсе. 

Аллен позвал его с собой, но Вайзли покачал головой, и место опустело, частицы воздуха вокруг медленно успокаивались, вновь застывая на местах.

\- А что насчёт твоего настоящего облика? – поинтересовался вдруг Вайзли, которому стало интересно, что кроется за красивой пугающей оболочкой. Тики задумчиво нахмурился.  
\- Кожа синяя. С чешуйками… как у дракона. Борода ещё есть, седая, где-то чуть ниже коленей, но это не так много, ведь роста во мне всего пять футов. Руки четыре, две из лопаток. А глаза ярко-зелёного цвета. Как янтарь.  
\- Шутишь.  
\- Шучу, конечно. Где я прокололся? На количестве рук?

Вайзли повернул голову и поймал улыбку марида. Тот улыбался часто, но улыбка эта имела множество оттенков. Вайзли научился не бояться даже самые страшные её проявления, как Тики улыбался, стоило ему увидеть лишний шрам на светлой коже мальчика, научился различать за довольно сверкающими белыми зубами удовлетворение бутчера, насытившегося кровью.  
Эта улыбка была совсем другой.

\- Янтарь, Тики, жёлтого цвета. 

И коснулся в мгновение его доверчиво закрывшихся век, за которыми в белых озёрах солёной влаги плавали янтарные тигриные зрачки. Вайзли знал откуда-то, наверное, из лениво пробуждающихся воспоминаний: они – самые настоящие, беспокойно дёргались от прикосновений чужих стылых пальцев.

Тики перехватил его руки за тонкие запястья и сжал так сильно, что тихий вздох вырвался изо рта Вайзли, заставив его поморщиться и потянуть руки на себя. Но Тики не отпускал, хоть и ослабил хватку; кожа его перчаток не грела совсем, наоборот, от собравшегося на ней снега становилось холоднее, и тело колотила крупная дрожь. Тики смотрел на него с отчаянной нежностью, которая пробивалась сквозь дрожащую от ярости натуру падшего джинна, касался дыханием ноющих от боли ладоней, после – прижимался к ним мягкими губами, ведя прямо по розовым, почти покинувшим кожу следам розги, проводил по тонким, практически полностью спрятавшимся под кожей венам, целовал ободранные костяшки. У Вайзли дыхание тогда перехватило, и холод покинул его тело.  
Он никогда подумать не мог, что серая могильная кожа мертвеца может так греть, почти обжигать. 

Вайзли казалось: плевать даже, что я не могу вспомнить. Главное, что он здесь.

Что казалось Тики он знать не знал, но, когда сложил ладони поверх его лба, он выдохнул тяжело и устало, подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям, ластясь, почти как кот, закрывал сверкающие жёлтые глаза.

\- Джахилия – это период ярой необузданности, когда я горел в собственном пламени и ходил по всему миру в поисках непонятно чего. Пока не нашёл тебя.

А потом потерял.

Вайзли хотел спросить: а нашёл ли опять, или тот мальчик, его звали Уилл, он дрался за последний шиллинг и тянул руки к сердцам, уже не тот, сгинул где-то в бреду джинновых мыслей, запечатанный даром-глазом, словно восковым штампом на конверте?

Когда губы коснулись лба, скул, спустились к губам, выпаривая присохшие талой влагой снежинки, Вайзли положил руки на плечи марида и оттолкнул от себя. Тот поддался легко и безропотно, отстраняясь и открывая туманные, уже не сверкающие глаза.

\- Совесть поимей, - сказал Вайзли.

И, противореча своим же словам, опять притянул к себе и ткнулся в его влажные мягкие губы.

* * *

\- …есть место такое, Жаннат зовётся, а, может, его и нет, - мне этого, увы, не познать. А вот ты… Ты же расскажешь мне? 

К хорошему быстро привыкаешь, и это очень, очень плохо.

Погода была такой непостоянной, и морозы в очередной раз сменились нулевой прохладой, обманчиво катящейся к плюсу по Цельсию. Снег опять превратился в воду и, ехидно ударяя по натянутым нервам, монотонно отбивал марш по обработанному можжевельнику. Вайзли в какой-то степени даже обрадовался: наконец-то можно хоть чем-то оправдать свою бессонницу.

К хорошему быстро привыкаешь; Тики сложно было назвать хорошим, но с ним было _хорошо_ , спокойно, и Вайзли привык к нему так быстро и легко, словно тот был с ним с самого рождения.

\- Хорошо-хорошо, не смотри на меня так, словно я несу полную околесицу; а ты, милый мой, всегда так на меня смотришь. – Тики рассмеялся.  
\- Потому что ты всегда несёшь околесицу, - пожал плечами Вайзли. 

Январь кончался. Скоро должен случиться День рождения; день, когда ему придётся покинуть приют; он провел одну-единственную, зато тёплую и спокойную зиму под крышей и за стенами. Тики возраст не особо интересовал, однажды обмолвился только: напомни, когда тебе станет тридцать три, а после – ни упоминаний о своём, ни интереса к числам мальчишки, не достигшим даже двадцати.

\- Так ты знаешь, что такое Жаннат?  
\- …нет?

У Тики глаза загорелись: поговорить он любил. Особенно любил, когда собеседник чего-то не знал и не понимал, вот тогда язык у джинна развязывался в лучших традициях арабской «1000 и 1 ночи». 

\- Жемчужно-каменные дома, высокие листья папоротников и другая растительность; в цветах, говорят, утонуть можно, а после вынырнуть и вдохнуть глубже запах точечной пыльцы. Чистый-чистый мир, солнечный и яркий, где люди – …  
\- …праведники, носящие ушитую рубином парчу, а жёны их невинны и девственны. Ты говорил мне это, - вырвалось у Вайзли, и Тики удивлённо захлопал глазами. – Рай, что ли?

Тики заткнуть было непросто, но Вайзли это удалось. Они просидели в молчании несколько долгих минут, когда Вайзли надоело пытаться найти причину онемения языка джинна.

\- Мальчик мой, - всё же сказал он.  
\- Да?  
\- Я не говорил тебе этого. Ну, знаешь, - поправился он, наблюдая, за недоверчиво нахмурившимся Вайзли, - говорил, но долгие месяцы назад, когда вот… Вот его. – Он коснулся глаза на лбу. – Ещё не было. А сейчас ты просто вспомнил. 

Опять повисло молчание, которое прерывалось звенящим вдали золотым колоколом.

\- Это же хорошо.  
\- Это прекрасно. 

Тики шутливо прикрыл лицо серо-белой обложкой книги Уэллса и скатился вниз по скамейке, ссутулив до этого идеально ровную широкую спину. Вайзли читать научился только недавно, когда попал в приют, и всё, что ему удалось впитать в мозг за это время – пыльные страницы Святой Библии, а точнее – главы Бытия. И бросил он её с чистой совестью – Тики в своё время прочёл её полностью, и слушать его тихий мягкий пересказ оказалось гораздо интереснее, чем читать по слогам.

Тики сложил голову на коленях Вайзли, и их сдавило приятной тяжестью. В вытянутых руках Тики держал книгу над собой, скрывая своё лицо, читал вслух, начал где-то с середины. Вайзли ничего не понимал, но утопал в абзацах слов, прочтённых мягким вкрадчивым голосом, слушал, словно завороженный, вплетал длинные пальцы в тёмные кудри Тики и вёл ими по затылку и лбу, заставляя джинна едва ли не мурчать от удовольствия на его коленях.

Снег под ногами таял, превращаясь в мутные лужи и тёмно-серые разводы грязи, а воздух становился тяжелее и теплее.

Вайзли смотрел в эти лужи и видел собственное отражение, что принадлежало ему какие-то несчастные полгода назад – подранная одежда, грязные волосы. Два глаза.

И Тики за спиной.

* * *

Аллену было пятнадцать. Он сообщил, что хочет уйти из приюта на улицу, и получил подзатыльник – несильный, но обидный.

Вайзли сказал: дурной, нет там ничего хорошо. 

Аллен согласился, и тот самый золотисто-рыжий кот (прозвали Тимканпи; Тики сломал язык – дважды – и ограничивался ёмким «Тим») лениво потянулся, вцепившись в плечи хозяина и маневрируя на его тонких, ещё детских руках.

За дверьми сиротского приюта, пять ступеней вниз по широкой лестнице – лужа огромная, что ключ, бьющий из-под земли, но шибко грязный для грунтовой воды, на него была наброшена хлипкая лакированная сосна, что медленно утопала в этой грязи. Тим гулял по этой опасно кренившийся деревяшке, перетягивая её то влево, то вправо; Аллен же остался на третьей ступени и грустно сидел прямо на ней, подперев лицо кулаками.  
Вайзли смотрел в собственное мутное отражение и видел себя, и плотное тёмное пальто на плечах, и успокоившийся и лениво наблюдающий за внешним миром третий глаз на лбу.

За спиной – Тики, сжимал в губах «лаки страйк», держал в руках книги, стащенные из локальной библиотеки, с которыми не хотел расставаться.

Смотрел с внимательным интересом.

\- Ну?

Вайзли подобрал с земли камень, пробившийся сквозь комья снега с грязью, и кинул в глубокую лужу, взбаламутив воду. Несколько капель попали на золотую кошачью шерсть, и тот, недовольно поджав хвост, бросился к Аллену.

Вайзли потом долго стоял по другую сторону лужи и смотрел на давно исчезнувшую спину новичка.

\- Идём.

Схватил Тики за руку и потянул за собой.

\- Куда это? – совершенно не сопротивляясь, всё же поинтересовался он.

Улыбка прорезалась на потрескавшихся губах Вайзли.

\- А куда ты мне обещал? Раз уж ты не помнишь, то придётся вести мне.

Вайзли знал, что его ждёт рабочее место на верфи, где пахнет железом и морской тиной, но продолжал тянуть Тики за собой, подальше от покосившихся деревянных домов и недавно отстроенных высоких, кирпичных; подальше от маленьких церквей и снующих туда-сюда повозках с лошадьми, за горизонт, которого всё равно не смог бы достичь никогда.

В одном Тики он обманул: помнил, знал точно, куда вести.

И тот, кажется, понимал, потому что тёплая и – абсолютно человеческая шершавая ладонь сжала его руку с такой силой, что стало больно.


End file.
